catch 56
by insanity-dreams
Summary: I shouldn't ruin a white-veil occasion, but you shouldn't be marrying the wrong girl. —SasuSaku AU!


**Catch-56**

_._

_._

_I shouldn't ruin a_

_white-veil occasion,_

_but you shouldn't be marrying_

_the wrong girl._

_._

_._

My hair was obscuring my vision pink as I ran and pulled my jacket around me closer, albeit it wasn't even that cold.

The balls of my feet hurt from all of the running to the Chapel whilst I blinked away the constant wetness that my eyes consumed if I thought I wasn't going to make it in time.

I had come to a realization while picking up the invitation that had been laying on my coffee table for God knows how long—_a couple of weeks?_—that I didn't want this to happen.

Even though I kept chanting in my mind that he's happy and it doesn't bother me that he's getting married, I knew that in the back of my mind I was depressed and hurting.

When my eyes had skimmed from the address to her surname that was replaced with his last name—the last name that I was supposed to have, I wanted to lose my sanity and become weak; something that he hated.

But I didn't—_so why isn't he proud yet?_

The ringing in my ear distracted me from the blurring images that had passed me as I saw my destination and urged myself to sprint faster.

Right now, I'm barley breathing, but I can't stop.

I remember when his fiancee had given me the envelope, she had a mocking grin plastered on her narrow lips because she knew, she knew _ohsowell_ that I still loved him.

The Chapel doors are closed and I glance at the man who was taking the invitations, and we both knew that I didn't bring it with me.

He took in my faded jeans, and orange tank, then snorted and smirked.

My steps are heavy on the steep stairs going up to the doors, and the smirk that mimicked his—_ohgodohgodoh_—own so much, it had given me enough strength to push past the burly looking guy and rip open the doors with a slam.

"_Stop!_"

The words came out in a mangled sob and everybody turns around to face the foolish girl who loves too much.

I take a few steps forward, not caring if I'm panting, or at all the glares I'm getting.

My heart that was already erratic, gains more speed when his Obsidian eyes clash with my Jade ones.

He looks so amazing in that tux, and I wanted to rip the dress off of Karin and put it on myself, to see what happens—_to see if he'd love me instead._

The man from outside races in, tries to grip my forearm to drag me back but I tug it back with all of my might and it feels as if my arm is going to be dislocated any second.

"L-Let go!"

All of the pain I was enduring had poured into my words, a few tears managed to escape my orbs.

"_Sakura?_" A female voice hisses.

My forearm is released and I quickly swipe away at the streaks of water caressing my cheek.

Karin looks angry, but that's an understatement, and I can't really tell because of the way my tears are messing up my vision.

Nobody breaths a word, until Karin's mother decides to stand up and begin yelling vulgar words at me.

"Get out!"

I ignore her and turn to the pastor, with broken hope glinting in my eyes and somehow, I pray that Sasuke notices it.

"I... I object.."

Although I didn't know if he had asked anybody to object, or if that moment had already been done with, the words slipped out.

"You stupid little _bitch!_"

People gasp at Karin for cursing in a church but she doesn't even care and walks up to me.

"Leave my husband and I alone," she spits out, advancing to me and making me walk a few steps backwards.

"You can't have him!" The red-head screams, taking a vice like grip on my shoulders. "You broke his heart you fucker, and-"

"I didn't _mean_ to!" I yell, pushing her away and trying to swallow the lump in my throat as the man from outside the chapel held my me in a lock—preventing me from doing anything to the almost-bride.

"I needed to leave him before he left me," I struggle against the hold. "Sasuke _knew _I cared for him very much and then you had to come along and fuck up my_ head._"

My hip hits the man's groin and he instantly lets go of me and I glare at Karin, clenching my fists and blinking away any tears that were on the brink of falling.

"You made me think that he hated me and that he was cheating on me an-"

"_Sakura—_"

Time stopped for a second and Earth swayed on its axis as I see Sasuke walking to something—no, _someone._

"Sasuke, honey, where are you going?"

He stops in front of me and Karin's mother protests, and so does the pastor- but nothing matters anymore as I advert my eyes.

"You can't marry her Sasuke—_you can't.._" I whisper low enough for him to hear.

"Hn."

Sasuke tips my chin up and that's enough for me to fling my arms around his neck and press my lips on his.

It wasn't long before he slants his lips against mine.

Karin begins screaming and her father rips us apart, but right now— I'm smiling like a goof because he kissed back.

He slipped off his wedding ring and gave it to the pastor to hold before walking away from his now, ex-not-yet-bride.

"You comin', Sakura?

I give Karin and her parents a mock grin that resembled one the day she had given me the invite, before turning to the crowd and giving one to them also.

* * *

**A/N: **Review alerts are better than Favorite Story alerts.


End file.
